<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Had To Be You by WolfInTheShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027175">It Had To Be You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows'>WolfInTheShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They melt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuation of my other Kim Possible story, 'They melt'. Read that before this one to understand what's going on. </p>
<p>In this Ron takes a decision out of Kim's hands and Kim couldn't be more alright with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Possible/Shego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They melt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Had To Be You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from the song of the same name by Frank Sinatra. If you don't know it yet, go give it a listen. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">It had to be you</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kim sat in their usual booth in Bueno Nacho, waiting for her still boyfriend Ron.</p>
<p>He appeared and dropped onto his side of the booth with an uncharacteristic deep sigh. "Kim. We need to talk."</p>
<p>Kim's smile dropped from her face, replaced by a worried expression. "What is it, Ron?"</p>
<p>"You know, the past few weeks... I... Kim, we have been drifting apart. And I..." Ron looked away from the table and let his vision swim. Looking back at Kim, he continued before he lost his bravery. "Kim, your heart isn't in this relationship. It's not with me. And I won't continue to stand in the way of your happiness. I always wanted you to be happy. I wanted to be the cause of that happiness but I'm not, so I'll set you free to pursue it."</p>
<p>Kim looked at Ron, her jaw slack. Where was all this coming from? "I don't understand. What are you saying?"</p>
<p>Ron sighed. "I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you."</p>
<p>"But why? Aren't we good together?" Kim's world just got turned upside down.</p>
<p>"We were. We are. But you love someone else. And they love you. And I won't be the one to stand in the way."</p>
<p>"What? No, Ron. What gave you that idea?"</p>
<p>Ron smiled. "I saw you yesterday morning." He got up, started to walk out and stopped at her side. "Tell Shego that I will personally kick her butt if she breaks your heart." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and finally walked out.</p>
<p>Kim sat silently in the booth too shocked to even move. Ron had just broken up with her. He had seen her with Shego. He had <em>broken up</em> with <strong>her</strong>. <em>Because</em> he had seen her with Shego.</p>
<p>She knew she should be sad and everything but mainly she felt relieved. For the past few weeks, she had been trying to find the courage to talk to Ron herself about it. She knew it wasn't fair to Ron that she didn't tell him. That she strung him along in their doomed relationship when it basically was over the second Shego had climbed in her window the night after the whole debacle with Electronique and the Attitudinator.</p>
<p>Shego and Kim had had an affair the past couple weeks and it was great. Just the whole 'already in a relationship' thing had Kim in a twist. She had wished to be free of it but hadn't wanted to hurt Ron's feelings. And now he had seen them. And he... Kim's thoughts stopped in their track and then went back to Ron's parting words. He approved of their relationship? What was going on here?</p>
<p>She needed to get some perspective. She shot Shego a quick text to meet her at the café with the cocoa moo as soon as possible. She was fully aware that Shego might as well be on the other side of the world right now. They really led complicated lives.</p>
<p>When she reached the exit, her phone buzzed with an answer from Shego. She told Kim she'd be there in an hour. Kim smiled. Then a follow up text arrived before Kim could put the phone back in her pocket again. It simply read: <em>Everything alright?</em></p>
<p>Kim listened into herself. Was everything alright? And then she typed her answer: <em>Everything more than alright. Can't wait to see you. :)</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, Kim sat in the small café, a cup of cocoa moo in front of her. Shego entered dressed in dark blue jeans and a green blouse, her long black hair flowing down her back. Kim looked up and sighed internally, Shego looked stunning to her. </p>
<p>Reaching the table, Shego dropped a kiss on Kim's head and sat down. Kim signaled the waiter to get a cup of cocoa for Shego. </p>
<p>"What's up, pumpkin?" Shego drawled. </p>
<p>"Ron saw us yesterday morning." She took a sip from her cocoa. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Putting down her cup, Kim continued nonchalantly. "Yeah. I don't know how or anything. He did. And then he broke up with me today."</p>
<p>"He did <em>what?</em> I'm so gonna-<em>"</em> Shego was ready to fry his butt, but Kim's hand on her arm stopped her. Focusing on Kim's face, she was greeted with a genuine smile. </p>
<p>"While I appreciate you wanting to harm Ron for me, there is no need." When Shego only blinked at her befuddled, Kim elaborated. "I myself had been trying to find the right moment to break up with him for a while now. I just couldn't bring myself to break his heart. Ron's a sweet guy. And he's my best friend. At least I hope he will still be after all this."</p>
<p>"But... He broke up with you because he saw you with me. Explain to me why exactly we are okay with all this?" Shego took her own cup of fresh cocoa moo in hand to take a sip. </p>
<p>"He was very mature about it all." Shego looked doubtfully at Kim over the rim of her cup with raised eyebrows. "Seriously. He was. He said, he wasn't gonna stand in the way of my happiness. Also, he told me to tell you that if you ever break my heart, he will personally kick your butt."</p>
<p>Shego choked on her cocoa quite severely. When the coughing had subsided, she looked at Kim utterly shocked. "He said what now?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, it surprised me, too. He seems to be okay with us. Though why is beyond me." </p>
<p>"Who knew that the guy could be so mature." Shego mused, before she got serious again. "But where does this leave us?" </p>
<p>Kim looked at her wistfully. "I don't wanna hide anymore. I want this..." She gestured between them. "...us, to be known. I want to be able to tell people that, yes, the gorgeous lady in green is my girlfriend. I want... I want..." She raised her eyes to the ceiling. "I want you." </p>
<p>"I'm still an international thief and villain. What about your reputation?" </p>
<p>"Fuck my reputation." Kim burst out.</p>
<p>"I'd rather fuck you." Kim blushed. Shego couldn't help herself but make a quip. </p>
<p>"Be that as it may." Kim self-consciously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are more important to me than my reputation. People will get over themselves. Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I'm also a thief. I'll still stop anything you and Drakken get up to."</p>
<p>"I don't think I'll be staying with him for much longer to be honest. He's doing weird experiments and giving me googly eyes when he thinks I'm not looking." </p>
<p>Kim responded by making a face. "That's creepy."</p>
<p>"You're telling me. Just image... Me and Drakken." Shego shuddered dramatically. </p>
<p>"You could have very teal colored babies." Kim added with a smirk. </p>
<p>"Don't make it worse." Shego screwed her eyes shut and shook her head. </p>
<p>Kim burst out laughing, Shego quickly joined in. </p>
<p>Kim looked at Shego. This was the Shego she had been experiencing the past few weeks. A Shego that was not a goody two-shoes the Attitudinator had made out of her, but a Shego that did enjoy herself and could be light-hearted, but still had an edge to her. An edge that Kim had missed in the good Shego. It was rare seeing Shego laugh out loud, really laughing, not just faking it. </p>
<p>Impulsively, Kim touched Shego's cheek and kissed her. After a moment, Shego kissed back. They weren't the type for public displays of affection, so this was very uncharacteristic for them. </p>
<p>When they parted, Shego just had to ask. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." </p>
<p>Kim shrugged. "I just...felt like it. I told you, I don't care anymore who sees us. I want us to be together." And then a thought snuck into her mind. "Unless..." She looked down on the tabletop, folding in on herself. </p>
<p>Shego worried immediately. "Unless what?" </p>
<p>"Unless you don't want to be seen with me. I mean, I'd understand. You have a reputation to protect. You're an international thief and villain, after all." Kim mumbled to the tabletop. </p>
<p>Shego sighed. Of course, Kim would think of that. She always would put the needs of others before herself. "Kim, I don't care about that. I've been thinking the last few weeks about what I could do after I leave Drakken. And really, I am a thief. A pretty good one, if I do say so myself. But maybe it's time to take my talents and give them a new direction."</p>
<p>Kim looked up, bewildered. "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"I'm saying that maybe I can become a thief for the good side. Do you know how many priceless things hang around in evil lairs? I will probably never become entirely legit though. The law and I don't get along that well. But, well, it would not be villainy anymore. And who wants to take over the world anyway? It's such a hassle with all the responsibility and such." Shego smiled encouragingly. </p>
<p>"You... You mean that?" </p>
<p>It was Shego's turn to blush. She wasn't good with feelings. But this, she wanted to get right. "I never lied to you. And I won't ever. I love you."</p>
<p>"I know. I love you, too." Kim responded automatically.</p>
<p>"No, yes, I mean..." Shego drew her hand down her face. "I mean, I've fallen <em>in</em> love with you. This is... This <em>won't</em> just be an affair for me. I want to really be with you. Good times and bad. And I want you to be sure that you want the same thing."</p>
<p>"I do." Kim said with conviction. </p>
<p>"Kim, I'm serious. You're about to graduate High School, and I'm... Well, I'm nine years older than you, for a start. People will talk. I want you to really think about this."</p>
<p>Kim considered what Shego had said. She really thought about all that she had experienced with Shego over the last few years. Looking back, they always had a dance of their own going. It always excited her when she had to face off against her. She was a challenge to her skills. And the way Shego did it, the way she moved, Kim had pushed herself harder to even get close to that grace. And the snark was always spot on. Alright, maybe she had had a crush on Shego for a long time. But this... After getting to know her, Shego wasn't just all sarcastic comments and evil schemes. Shego had a wicked sense of humor and a sensitive side to her that she kept well hidden. But nevertheless, Shego had a point and Kim would hate herself, if she would break Shego's heart. So, was this something she really wanted? Was she really sure of this? </p>
<p>Kim looked at Shego, who kept herself occupied with looking out the window and watching people be people. One could see the comments she made in her head. </p>
<p>Kim smiled. She felt this undeniable pull towards the other woman. An inevitability that couldn't be refused. She saw flashes of what could be. And above all, she felt comfort. She felt like she found home. </p>
<p>Kim reached across the table and laced her hand with Shego's, causing her to look at their hands and then at Kim. </p>
<p>"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. This is forever. Or at least for as long as you'll have me. And I don't care what people will say, you are my world." Kim said, leaving no doubt as to the sincerity of her words. </p>
<p>Shego was speechless. Was this really happening? </p>
<p>"A-alright. I..." Shego trailed off. </p>
<p>Kim giggled. "Yeah... I don't know either. What do you say, we get out of here? Take a walk or something."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan." Shego smiled. She got up, dropped a few Dollars on the table and then bowed to Kim, extending her hand. "May I have this walk?" </p>
<p>"You may." Kim beamed and let herself be pulled out by Shego.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ron stood on the other side of the street and watched Kim and Shego exit the café together. He had followed Kim here and told himself that he had made the right decision. He just wanted to make sure. </p>
<p>Kim's laugh drifted over to him. He looked over and saw Shego put her arm around Kim and Kim lay her head on Shego's shoulder. Shego nuzzled the top of Kim's head and smiled genuinely.</p>
<p>Ron sighed. It had been the right thing to do. This had been inevitable from the start. He had never seen two people more in love before. He had hoped that Kim and he had such a love, but it was just wishful thinking. He recognized that now. They were good as close friends and he intended to keep it that way. He would still be there for Kim as her best friend.</p>
<p>"Hey Rufus, what do you say we grab a few nacos?" The rodent in question poked his head out of his pocket and nodded excitedly. Then he climbed up and looked at Ron from his shoulder with a concerned expression. </p>
<p>"It's alright. I'll get over this. It was the right thing to do." Ron smiled sadly. "Let's go." </p>
<p>And they walked away in the opposite direction. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>